<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home Waverly by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557105">Welcome Home Waverly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina'>Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Waverly Earp, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Out of Character, Post-Season/Series 03, Wayhaught endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1 Year of being trapped in the garden, Waverly returns home and finds her world has moved on and Wynonna and Nicole are together, hurt and angry Waverly leaves her home behind and discards the Earp Name.</p><p>5 years later she returns a different woman, badass and an agent for the new BBD Waverly will find not all as it appears to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Homecoming (Or is it?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there, I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of this 3 part story</p><p>Hated that they killed Dolls off so I wanted to bring him back</p><p>Best wishes<br/>Tina.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun set on the horizon as Waverly sat there on the porch, it had been a week since her return from the garden and things had changed, it had been a year since she was taken into the garden and now she comes home and things have changed, she found out that Wynonna and Nicole were together, Waverly sat there alone because right now Wynonna and Nicole were out on a date.</p><p>Waverly couldn’t help but feel as if they were throwing it back in her face and as much as she loved her sister, she couldn’t help the anger and resentment she felt towards Wynonna, Nicole was the love of her life and Wynonna had to take her, Waverly watched the sun set as Dolls stepped out onto the porch with 2 bottles of beer “Hey” he said as he handed her.</p><p>Smiling in appreciation as she took the bottle from his hand she opened it, Dolls smiled at her as he leaned against the wall “It’s good to have you back Earp” Dolls said.</p><p>Shaking her head Waverly looked at Dolls “I’m no Earp” she replied as she took a swig of her beer before leaning back on the bench “Earp’s… Willa, Ward and now Wynonna; all they’ve done is hurt me” she said.</p><p>Dolls lowered his head “I know, things are different now that you’re back” he said.</p><p>“You mean Wynonna taking the woman I love, taking away the only good thing I had worth fighting for” Waverly looked at Dolls before she shook her head “She left me to rot in the garden for a whole year, a whole year she left me in there whilst she moved onto my girlfriend” Waverly shook her head.</p><p>Dolls exhaled heavily “What are you going to do?” he asked.</p><p>“The curse is over, I’m done” Waverly took a swig of her beer before tossing it aside “I’m leaving” she said.</p><p>Dolls looked at her stunned “Purgatory without Waverly… it would be a very dark place” he placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“What is there for me to stay for Dolls… the one reason, the one hope I had that kept me fighting, that kept me sane in the Garden is gone” Waverly replied becoming more distraught “And Wynonna… Wynonna doesn’t care about me, she never did” she spat “All she ever cares about is being on her back or with a drink in her hand”</p><p>Dolls couldn’t believe what he had heard, he never expected Waverly to react this way but she had every reason, nodding his head he looked at her “So… where will you go?” he asked.</p><p>Waverly shook her head “I don’t know, but I am done being the sweet, innocent, naïve Earp that was always forgiving whenever somebody walked all over her and more importantly… I am done sitting here and watching my sister and the love of my life throw their relationship in my face!” she stated “I’m… I’m just done” she sighed heavily, she turned stalked inside.</p><p>Later that evening:</p><p>Wynonna and Nicole returned to the homestead, Wynonna and Nicole and got out of the police cruiser when Dolls greeted them outside, Wynonna noticed that Waverly’s truck was gone, turning to Dolls she looked at him confused “Where is she?” she asked.</p><p>“She’s gone” Dolls replied as he looked at her, Nicole went to comfort her girlfriend but Wynonna pushed her away, Wynonna knew she was hurting her baby girl because of her relationship with Nicole but she never thought that Waverly would leave her, Dolls swallowed heavily “She left a message for you” he said as he handed her the note.</p><p>Looking inside the note Wynonna’s heart shattered as she read what was inside;</p><p>
  <em>You’re no different that Willa</em>
</p><p>Wynonna lowered her head as she turned and walked away, Waverly was right… All Willa did was hurt her and Wynonna had done the same.</p><p>She was no different than Willa.</p><p>Nicole returned to their bedroom and she curled up in bed alone, unable to stop the tears from falling.</p><p>After a year of fighting they had finally gotten Waverly back.</p><p>Only to lose her again.</p><p>Nicole hoped that one day Waverly would one day come back and accept that Wynonna and her were together.</p><p>Hell would freeze over first before that happened.</p><p>5 Years passed.</p><p>Waverly had trained with the best of the best, people that Dolls put her in contact with and they trained her, she became an investigator for the new BBD under Dolls command who was running the new BBD from Purgatory and in the 5 years she had spent away from Purgatory, she had created her own legacy and become good at her job; saving lives, kicking ass and taking names.</p><p>Dolls never told Wynonna nor Nicole that Waverly had become a member of the new BBD, but in her 5 years away he had been keeping close tabs on Waverly, she had impressed him immensely since she had walked away and not once in the 5 years she was gone, not once did she asked about Wynonna or Nicole, she couldn’t face the pain of hearing Wynonna and Nicole were still together, or got married or had a family.</p><p>That was supposed to be her and Nicole.</p><p>Waverly never moved on, never met anyone else or settled down.</p><p>Nicole was the love of her life and everyone else that showed interest in Waverly could never compare to Nicole.</p><p>5 years and she never went back to Purgatory… until now.</p><p>Rolling into town on a black Harley-Davidson Heritage Softail and pulling up to a stop across the street from Shorty’s, Wavery slipped off her helmet and she sat there on her bike for a while wearing jeans, blue shirt and a dark red leather jacket, looking at Short’s saloon for a moment Waverly got off the bike and set her helmet onto the handle bar before pulling her M9 Beretta from her brown shoulder holster.</p><p>Pulling out the clit and ejecting the round from the chamber, she checked the gun before slipping the round back in and then slipped the clip back into, once the clip was secured back inside the gun Waverly put it back into her shoulder holster before checking to make sure her BBD badge was secure on her belt, 5 years and the only thing that hadn’t changed about Wavery was her hair.</p><p>Still long or as she calls it <em>‘Hair for days’ </em>the only thing was different about her was her personality, her skills with weapons and that she was slightly more muscular, her 6 back could be seen pressing against the fabric of her blue shirt which hugged her body, Dolls had tried to get Waverly to return but she couldn’t, seeing Wynonna and Nicole together would hurt too much.</p><p>Stalking over to the saloon Waverly peeked inside through the window and she saw her target, the man at the far booth.</p><p>The man looked to be in his late 40s with thick black hair though slightly greasy, he was about 6ft tall, his cold red eyes scanning for potential threats and targets, his fingers stroking the full beard he had going on, Waverly looked around through the window and unluckily she saw Nicole, Wynonna and Doc inside, Waverly turned her attention back to the man who was right now scoping out a blonde at the bar.</p><p>Knowing he had chosen his target Waverly steeled her nerves and she straightened her leather jacket, pushing the door open Waverly headed inside, Gus looked up from behind the bar and beamed as the saloon fell silence “Waverly!!!” she cheered as she ran around the bar and launched herself onto the brown haired woman.</p><p>Smiling as she wrapped her arms around Gus tight, Waverly hugged her tight ignoring the eyes on her, Gus pulled back “Oh my goodness look at you” she said as she took a moment to take in Waverly’s current look “Wow you’ve grown up so much” she said before she noticed the badge and shoulder holster that was hidden beneath the leather jacker “Wow… my little Waverly, an agent” she said “Dolls recruit you?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah well after I came back things were different… I needed to change” Waverly replied as she looked over Gus’s shoulder and saw that the subject was looking at her with curious eyes, Gus nodded her head in understanding knowing how much Waverly was hurt by Wynonna and Nicole after she had returned from the garden.</p><p>Slipping past Gus; Waverly headed over to the bar and slipped off her jacket, Gus headed around the bar and she gaped at Waverly as she stared at Waverly’s muscular body stuffed into the blue shirt, her abs and muscular arms threatening to rip the shirt apart “Damn, you’ve bulked up” she joked “Bet you’ve had the women drooling” she teased.</p><p>Smirking Waverly shrugged “Maybe” she replied knowing Nicole and Wynonna were in earshot “Tell you one thing, so glad I left… I wish I had done it sooner” she stated “The lovers I had, so much better than my ex” she replied, just loud enough for Nicole to hear her.</p><p>Nicole’s seat scraped as she rose to her feet and she walked out leaving Wynonna and Doc behind, Gus looked at Waverly with a hard glare “Was that necessary?” she asked “I know she and Wynonna hurt you but Waves, throwing that at her was just mean” she said.</p><p>“I was lying” Waverly admitted “There’s been nobody else” she sighed heavily “I just wanted to hurt her” she said.</p><p>Gus nodded her head “Mission accomplished” she said “So, are you in town long?” she asked.</p><p>“Just until this assignment is over” Waverly replied as she took a glance at the man sitting in the booth at the far end.</p><p>The waiting game sucked, especially when it came to playing it in your home town where your sister and your ex were.</p><p>Gus looked over Waverly’s shoulder and cleared her throat “Incoming” she warned as she finished pouring Waverly a drink.</p><p>Waverly sighed heavily as she looked over her shoulder “What can I do for you Wynonna?” she asked.</p><p>Wynonna smiled “Can we talk?” she asked.</p><p>“I got nothing to say to you Wynonna” Waverly replied.</p><p>“Please!” Wynonna pleaded, she hated it when her baby girl hated her and she wanted her back in her life.</p><p>“What’s there to talk about Wynonna, you leaving me to rot in the garden whilst moving in on the love of my life” Waverly spat venomously.</p><p>Lowering her head Wynonna “I know I hurt you baby girl… but please just give me a chance” she pleaded.</p><p>Looking at Gus; Waverly lowered her head and she nodded her head “Fine” she muttered as she grabbed her drink with one hand and slid a bill across the bar to Gus “Keep the change” she said before following Wynonna over to the table, Doc had gone after Nicole to check on her leaving Wynonna and Waverly alone.</p><p>Setting her glass down on the table Waverly sat down in the seat Nicole had just vacated, folding her arms Waverly leaned back and glared at Wynonna “Okay… speak” Waverly said.</p><p>“Okay for starters, I never left you in the garden” Wynonna started.</p><p>Waverly scoffed in disbelief as Wynonna continued “I’m serious baby girl… I spent the entire year trying to find a way to bring you back to me” she said “Only for you to leave me again”</p><p>Waverly shook her head “Did you really think, I was going to stick around and watch the love of my life and my sister together?” Waverly asked.</p><p>Lowering her head “Waves… what happened between Nicole and I” Wynonna ran her hands over her face “What happened between us… started off as a drunken one night stand” she said.</p><p>Snorting hard Waverly looked at Wynonna incredulously “And that’s supposed to make me feel better?” she asked “That’s supposed to make everything better?” she demanded.</p><p>“No of course not” Wynonna replied “Look, we started dating because… we were there for one another, we were losing hope and we helped each other through the difficult times” she said.</p><p>Looking away Waverly subtly looked at the target before refocusing on Wynonna “You want to know why I left Wynonna?” she demanded “It wasn’t just because you were with Nicole” she admitted “Because every time I saw you both together, it felt like you were throwing it back in my face!” she snapped “I lost everything Wynonna… I lost a whole year and I come back to find the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, dating my sister and worse… my own sister was throwing it back in my face” she spat.</p><p>Wynonna shook her head “That… that’s not true” she replied desperately “You have to believe me… I never meant to make you feel that way” she said.</p><p>“Yeah well… you did” Waverly spat “Because in the end, that is what you do Wynonna” she shook her head “All you do is hurt me” she got to her feet and downed her whisky before she headed out of the saloon leaving a tearful Wynonna behind.</p><p>Waverly headed to her bike and watched at her target got in his truck and pulled away from the curb, slipping her helmet on she followed the truck to an abandoned far.</p><p>The following day:</p><p>Waverly arrived at the BBD office, Wynonna, Doc and Dolls looked to be in a heated discussion about Waverly, Wynonna was pissed that Dolls had been in contact with Waverly the entire time and had not told her, Nicole was in her office when Waverly entered, Dolls turned to her and smiled “Earp” she greeted.</p><p>“Dolls” Waverly replied as she stuffed her hands into the pocket of her jeans and stepped inside, purposely ignoring Doc and Wynonna “You wanted to see me?” Waverly asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done” Dolls replied as he sat down in his chair.</p><p>“Yeah well, could have warned me I was walking into a whole nest” Waverly replied.</p><p>Dolls exhaled a heavy sigh “Sorry, intel was sketch about the vampire” he said “But you got the job done”</p><p>“Next assignment?” Waverly asked.</p><p>“Well actually…” Dolls winced “Well I’m transferring you” he revealed “And promoting you” he said.</p><p>“Promoting me and transferring me… where?” Waverly demanded as she pulled her hands from her pockets and placed them on her hips as she glared at him, already knowing she wasn’t going to like where this was going.</p><p>Dolls winced “Purgatory, as head of the intel and research division” he said “Working in conjunction with the sheriff” he revealed as Nicole stood in the door and nervously waved at Waverly.</p><p>“WHAT?!!!” Waverly screamed, yep she was right.</p><p>She wasn’t going to like this.</p><p>“So I’m being punished?” Waverly demanded as she stood there angry as hell.</p><p>“No… I am promoting you” Dolls answered “You’ll be heading the Purgatory division of the intel and research division” he said.</p><p>“I’m a field agent, an investigator… how can you possibly see as this being a promotion?” Waverly asked as she glared at Dolls “What if I refuse?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid this is a direct order” Dolls replied as she got to his feet “Welcome home Earp”</p><p>Waverly looked at Nicole who was smiling at her, Wynonna and Dolls were smiling at her too.</p><p>Waverly lowered her head but as she stood there Doc walked in, another Doc.</p><p>"Little Mama, I've found you" he greeted as he pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>"Doc... what?" Waverly whispered as she looked between the 2 Docs.</p><p>Doc shook his head "Listen to me, we're still in the garden" he revealed.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Homecoming (For Real)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly and Doc return home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there everyone</p><p>I hope you enjoy this 2nd chapter</p><p>Best wishes<br/>Tina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly and Doc sat outside the Sheriff’s office, both sat there for a while as Waverly processed everything, Doc revealed that they were still in the garden but Waverly wasn’t so sure, everything seemed pretty real to her but Doc was adamant that they were still trapped within the garden and everything they had seen was an hallucination created by some sort of creature that resided in the garden, a creature that turned your worse fears and insecurities against you.</p><p>Waverly and Doc sat there for a while, Doc revealed that the creature was protecting the exit of the garden, keeping it sealed as to not let anything out, turning to Doc Waverly narrowed her eyes as she gazed at him “So… do you know where the exit is?” she asked.</p><p>“I know where, but the creature is waiting for us” Doc warned, he didn’t feel comfortable in Waverly throwing herself at a creature they had no idea how to stop, Waverly got to her feet and she nodded her head before walking away, Doc sighed heavily as he got to his feet and followed her towards the woods that was covered in a thick mist.</p><p>Making their way towards the entrance of the woods, Waverly and Doc came to a stop and they looked around, they had no weapons, as soon as Doc revealed that they were still trapped in the garden their guns had disappeared as did fake Doc, Dolls, Wynonna and Nicole, though the creature had gotten inside Waverly’s head in throwing her worst fear back at her.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Waverly stepped closer to the entrance of the woods and she stepped inside and Doc followed her and soon they were enveloped in the thick mist, Waverly grabbed hold of the tree nearest her and she carefully made her way deeper into the woods, the mist so thick that they could barely see too inches in front of them both, Doc remained close behind her.</p><p>Together they made their way through the woods, twigs snapping and snow crunching beneath their boots as they made their way deeper, Doc turned around and looked for anything coming up behind them before he followed Waverly deeper into the woods, Waverly came to a stop and narrowed her eyes as she strained to see through the thick, she could barely make out what looked like a doorway, the bright light illuminating from the doorway was barely visible because of thick the mist was.</p><p>A sinister hiss could be heard above them and they looked up only to find nothing, Doc tapped her shoulder and pointed to the doorway back home “Okay little mama, you make a run for the exit, I’ll hold this beast off” he said.</p><p>Waverly shook her head “No, we both get out of here” she said.</p><p>Doc glared at her “We don’t have time to argue little mama, run” he ordered.</p><p>Waverly stood fast and held her ground “No” she replied, “I’m not leaving y-oof!” Waverly was cut off before she could finish what she was sating when a thick tail slammed into her side and sent her slamming into a tree.</p><p>“Waverly!!!” Doc called out in alarm as he ran towards her only for the pale grey tale to slam town hard in between him and Waverly’s unconscious form, there was another sinister hiss from move followed by the sound branches snapping and leaves rustling, looking at the pale grey tale that blocked his path from Waverly; Doc’s eyes ran across it and followed it all the way back up into the trees and vanished into the mist “Lord have mercy” he whispered as he looked at the tail.</p><p>“Do you dare try escaping from the garden” a sinister voice hissed, the sound of leaves rustling above followed by a thick branch snapping “No one has dared escaped the garden” the voice came from all around and Doc couldn’t see where because of the mist that had worsened “How can you hunt that what you cannot see?”</p><p>Doc caught movement behind him and he turned, his eyes widened as his eyes landed on the head of the beast as it slivered down the tree and slid towards him, It was a snake… an impossibly large snake unlike anything he had ever seen, grabbing the thickest branch he could find Doc stood his ground and waved it at the snake as it rose up higher and opened it’s mouth.</p><p>Doc swallowed heavily as it closed in on him about to swallow him hole but without warning a bright light erupted from behind the large tail the kept him separated from Waverly, letting out an ear shattering shriek the snake pulled back and the trail pulled away from Waverly and Doc’s eyes widened comically, Waverly rose to her feet as a bright white light erupted from her.</p><p>Waverly’s eyes glowed as she stood tall, her hair flowing as she stood and slowly something began to rise from behind her, Doc staggered back as he watched in awe as 2 white feathery stretched out wide, far bigger than her biological father’s wings were and looked stronger too, Waverly’s eyes shined bright as she looked at her hands and then her wings as she curled them around her body before her wings expanded wide.</p><p>The snake shrieked as it turned it’s gaze to her, Doc was knocked onto his ass as Waverly lifted off the ground, the flapping of her wings caused a strong gust causing Doc to lose his balance, Waverly hovered there for a moment before she flew forward and her fist collided with the snakes jaw.</p><p>“Doc got to his feet as he watched Waverly and the snake, turning to the doorway out Doc made a run for it but stopped at the bottom of the steps, he wasn’t leaving without her Waverly and the snake continued to battle, Waverly vanished amongst the tree’s and into the mist and the snake followed.</p><p>Waverly flew through the woods, looking over her shoulder as the snake remained hot on her tail, looking ahead of her Waverly saw the obstruction ahead, it was a tree but it was broken and leaning against another tree “Whoa!” Waverly barrel rolled and dived beneath the tree , the snake struggling to keep up with her as it slithered across the ground.</p><p>Flying upwards Waverly vanished into the mist and the snake followed her, getting lost in the mist and losing it’s prey.</p><p>Silence was all that could be heard as Doc struggled to see through the thick mist, he debated wherever or not to go but he promised Wynonna he would protect her, as he watched the mist without warning Waverly flew back out and crashed into the ground hard, hearing the snake getting nearer Doc ran to her side and helped her to her feet.</p><p>“We got to go” Doc said as he could see the snake coming through the mist, Waverly nodded her head in agreement as they turned to the doorway, grabbing the branch nearby Waverly gazed at the branch and her eyes glowed, the branch erupted in fire… blue heavenly fire.</p><p>Launching back into the air Waverly came down onto the back of the snakes head and jammed the snakes eye, the snake let out a high pitched shrill as Waverly launched off it and flew into the sky, Doc ran up the steps and he turned around, watching as the snaked wailed whilst swaying side to side, Waverly torpedoes back towards him and she slammed into him sending both her and him threw the doorway and it snapped shut behind him.</p><p>(A/N: Okay I know I took a few liberties with this, but I believe Waverly would be so badass when her powers come in and I believe she should have wings)</p><p>Purgatory:</p><p>Wynonna, Nicole and Dolls stood by and watched, it had taken a while but they had found a way to open the door to the door to the garden but once again there was a problem, it could only be used as an exit, it was a big risk but it was a risk worth taking, it had been months since Waverly vanished and Wynonna wanted her baby girl back and so did Nicole, Dolls looked at Wynonna and he let out a heavy sigh “Earp, maybe we should close it… the longer we wait the bigger the risk” he said.</p><p>Wynonna glared at him “I don’t care, I’m not leaving my baby sister in that place” she replied before facing the portal, Nicole wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the portal.</p><p>They sat there for a moment until there was a blinding flash and 2 figures were thrown clear from the portal before it snapped shut, Wynonna and Nicole watched as Doc got to his feet and his eyes landed on Wynonna, jumping to his feet he walked over and yanked her into a tight hug.</p><p>Wynonna hugged him tight before she pulled away and her eyes landed on Waverly, Waverly struggled to her feet as her eyes which were glowing slowly returned to normal, her eyes and her angel wings folded back in and vanished, Waverly’s eyes landed on her sister and she beamed bright.</p><p>Wasting no time Wynonna pulled her sister into the tightest hug possible, Waverly clung hold of her sister tight, savouring the feeling of being back in her sisters arms, pulling back Waverly looked at Wynonna “Nicole… where…?” she looked around, her eyes desperately trying to find her girlfriend who was standing there with a grim, her dimples showing as she her eyes remained locked on Waverly.</p><p>Waverly walked towards her and launched into Nicole’s arms and Nicole smiled, laughing joyfully as she lifted Waverly and span her around, Waverly laughed as tears of joy spilled from her eyes and Waverly kissed her passionately, moaning into the kiss Nicole poured all her love into the kiss as she held Waverly in her arms.</p><p>Breaking the kiss Waverly pulled away and she gazed into Nicole’s eyes</p><p>They held onto each other the whole ride back to the homestead.</p><p>The following morning:</p><p>Nicole awoke to find Waverly was not in bed, she began to worry that Waverly didn’t come back, that it was actually a dream so jumping to her feet she slipped her robe on and headed down the stairs and stepped outside, shivering from how cold it was Nicole spotted Waverly sitting on the bench alone with her thoughts.</p><p>Smiling to herself in relief Nicole sat down beside him and took her hand “Hey, you okay?” she asked.</p><p>Waverly nodded her head as she turned her gaze to Nicole “I’m fine… Just… worried about Wynonna” she admitted.</p><p>“You’re worried about Wynonna, after you got trapped in the garden for 6 months” Nicole replied before smiling in absolute devotion.</p><p>“It’s more like… I’m afraid” Waverly admitted “I’m… I’m not the same person anymore Nic” she said.</p><p>“I know” Nicole replied as she took Waverly’s hand “But Wynonna loves you, you are her baby sister… you don’t need to fear her” she said, Waverly smiled as she nodded her head, Nicole looked at Waverly’s back and she smiled in sympathy “Does it hurt?” she asked “When they come out”</p><p>Releasing a heavy sigh Waverly nodded her head “It does” she admitted before turning her head to Nicole “Want to see?” she asked.</p><p>Nicole bit her lip as she nodded her head, watching Waverly rise to her feet she kept her eyes on Waverly as Waverly pulled back and stepped down off the porch, Wynonna, Doc and Dolls were gone so it was just the 2 of them left at the homestead, Waverly smiled as she closed her eyes.</p><p>She visibly winced in pain as the skin parted on back slowly her wings grew out, Nicole watched in awe as Waverly stood there, her wings stretched out wife far bigger than Julian’s were, Nicole got to her feet as she watched Waverly before she stepped down off the porch and walked over to Waverly.</p><p>Waverly shied away as Nicole got closer, smiling at her girlfriend Nicole turned Waverly to face her “You’re are still the beautiful, hot, sexy and badass I fell in love with Waverly… you’re wings are beautiful” she said as she ran her fingers through the beautiful feathery wings.</p><p>Grinning like an idiot Waverly bounced on her feet “Want to see them in action?” she asked.</p><p>Curbing her own excitement Nicole nodded her head trying not to look like a kid on Christmas morning, Waverly saw through it and she giggled as she pulled back and her strong angelic wings stretched out wide before she launched into she sky, Nicole stumbled back but remained on her feet as she watched her girlfriend fly towards the sky and vanished into the clouds.</p><p>Wynonna, Doc and Dolls returned at that point and Wynonna walked over to Nicole who was gazing at the sky, looking up in confusion Wynonna shook her head “What are we looking at?” Wynonna asked.</p><p>Without Warning flew right overhead from behind them, Wynonna shrieked in surprise as she place her hand on her chest as Nicole snickered at her best friend, Doc and Dolls watched in amazement as Waverly flew overhead pulling loops, barrel rolls, she divebombed towards the 4 of them before she pulled up and shot right overhead.</p><p>Wynonna shook her head “When you’re done baby girl, get your ass down here” she called before heading back inside the homestead.</p><p>Nicole knew she would have to tell Wynonna about Waverly’s fear.</p><p>But for now, Waverly deserved to have some fun</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there everyone</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this 2nd chapter</p><p>Best wishes to you all<br/>Tina</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>